Call of Duty: Zombies
Call of Duty: Zombies (originally known as Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies and then as Call of Duty: ZOMBIES) is a spin-off game of the ''Call of Duty'' series based on the widely popular Nazi Zombies mode of Call of Duty: World at War. The game allows for multiplayer cooperative gameplay locally via a Wi-Fi or Bluetooth network, or globally through the internet. Originally, the game supported downloadable content, in the form of Verrückt and Shi No Numa. However, a future update made the two maps free.http://wireless.ign.com/articles/104/1045496p1.html The game later had a sequel, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Overview On February 11, 2010, Verrückt became available for in-app purchase for US$4.99/£2.99. On June 2, Shi No Numa was released for the same price. On June 3, 2010, Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies II came out for the iPhone and iPod Touch. It is the same app as the original, but instead comes with Shi No Numa instead of Nacht der Untoten, saving the user US$4.99/£2.99 if they were only going to play Shi No Numa. Nacht Der Untoten is downloadable through Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies II for the price of US$4.99/£2.99, but buying this map would make the two apps the same. On September 30, 2010, an update included Der Riese for free, and made all previous maps free (no refunds were given for previous downloads). The app also changed its name to Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Also the price of the app dropped from US $9.99 to US $4.99 (In Europe €3,99). The name was later changed again to its current name. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES HD, available only on the iPad, contained the maps Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt upon purchase. Gameplay The goal of the game is the same as the console version, to survive the unending hordes of zombies for as many rounds as possible. Unlike the console version, players can change the difficulty to either Recruit, giving the player more health, or Regular, just like the console version. Zombies will walk, run, or crawl toward players and try to attack and kill them. Zombies can be killed in the same ways the player does in the console version: *Shooting them *Melee attack them with the knife *Throw grenades *Bouncing Betties *Traps (not available on Nacht der Untoten) The zombies will knock down barriers from windows or from walls to get to the players. These barricades can be easily repaired by players. There are also weapons from chalk outlines on the walls and the Mystery Box where weapons can be bought using the points awarded from killing zombies, and/or repairing barricades. Points can also be used to buy new areas in the map, power-ups and trap usage, however, the perks and traps are not available in Nacht der Untoten. The maps are almost completely the same as the console versions. The layout is exactly the same, but there are some differences in appearances. For example, the console version of Nacht Der Untoten has several shrubs and other foliage outside the building. In this version, there is a forest of dead trees with no bushes in sight. Also, Der Riese has noticeably dense fog throughout the map, making it difficult to see very far. On this version, some weapons reload faster and some reload slower due to certain weapons like the Thompson and Gewehr 43 not needing to be cocked back after the magazine is emptied. However, on the downside, the STG-44 and MP40 will always have to be cocked back even when the magazine is not emptied. Controls There are three control schemes included with Call of Duty: Zombies. All three involve using a virtual control stick to move the character around and a button on the right for aiming down the sights. The default touch screen aims by using the right thumb to manipulate the screen. The dual stick method is similar, but in this mode the player uses a second virtual stick to aim. The tilt method takes advantage of the iPhone/iPod Touch's built-in accelerometer. To switch the player's view, simply tilt the device left or right. Because of the stiffness of the controls, all weapons have received a damage boost. Weapons The weapons currently featured in Call of Duty: Zombies are: *Colt M1911 — Fast rate of fire, very low damage, average recoil, swift reload. *.357 Magnum — One shot kill up until around round 20, high recoil and damage, swift reload. *MP-40 — Decent fire rate with medium damage and recoil, swift reload. *PTRS-41 (Un-scoped) — Slow fire rate with extremely high damage and low recoil, slow reload. *Gewehr 43 — Decent fire rate with medium damage and low recoil, average reload. *Browning M1919 — High fire rate with high damage and little recoil, very slow reload and very large ammunition capacity. *M1897 Trench Gun — Very slow rate of fire, very high damage with little recoil, pump-action, slow reload. *PPSh-41 — Very high rate of fire and medium damage, killing with a single headshot until around round 16, average reload. *STG-44 — Decent rate of fire with medium damage and negligible recoil, slow reload. *M2 Flamethrower — No recoil at all, continuous high flame damage; requires cool down after use. No aiming reticle at all. Also available in the Sniper Cabinet for 2000 points in Nacht der Untoten. *Ray Gun — Very high damage, low recoil, and slow traveling laser beams. No splash damage, average reload. *Springfield — Slow bolt cycling, medium damage, medium recoil, average reload. Only available in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. *MG42 — Very high RoF, high damage, moderate recoil, average reload and very large ammunition capacity. *M1 Garand — Medium RoF, high damage, little recoil, average reload speed. Unlike the console version, the Rifle Grenades attachment is not available. *Kar98k — Slow bolt cycling, low damage, average recoil and reload speed. *M1 Carbine — Fast RoF, decent damage, low recoil and average reload speed. *Thompson — High rate of fire, high recoil, high damage, and very fast reload. *Double-barreled shotgun (sawed off and non-sawed off) — High rate of fire, extremely high damage, high recoil and slow reload. *FG-42 — Very high fire rate, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *BAR — Low rate of fire, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *Arisaka — Slow bolt cycling, low damage, average recoil and reload speed. Only available in Shi No Numa. Very similar to the Kar98k. *Knife — Kills zombies in the number of rounds passed divided by two on Regular difficulty. One hit kill up to round 5 on Recruit difficulty. *Type 100 — Average RoF, medium damage, very low recoil and very fast reload. *Wunderwaffe DG-2 — Infinite damage, can kill up to 10 zombies with one bolt; minor splash damage; magazine of three. Only available in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. *Shovel — A melee weapon unique to Shi No Numa that is acquired after all the doors on the map are opened. Gallery CoDZMenu.PNG|''Call of Duty: Zombies'' start screen. CoDZPwah.PNG|The Power Switch in Verrückt. CoDZJug.PNG|The Juggernog Machine in Verrückt. CoDZRic98K2.PNG|A zombified Dr. Richtofen attacking the player. CoDZInstaKill.PNG|The Insta-Kill power-up. CoDZAtomBomb.PNG|The Nuke power up. iPodMarine.png|Co-op play in Nacht der Untoten. Ipadzombies4.png|''Call of Duty: Zombies HD''. Ipadzombies3.png|Zombies in the power room of Verrückt. Ipadzombies2.png|More Zombies in Verrückt. Ipadzombies1.png CodZ Shi No Numa.jpg|Shi No Numa. CoDZ Game over.jpg|Game over screen. Double-Barreled Shotgun Reload COD-Z.jpg|The 24 Bore Long Range reloading. Note the engraved round, as well as the black bars on either side of the screen. Trivia *The Ray Gun and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 have much less splash damage in this game than on consoles. The Monkey Bomb has a longer wind up time as well, and is dropped instead of thrown. *In Nacht Der Untoten, wolves can be heard howling. *On iOS 8 devices, a black bar will appear on either side of the game-screen. Note that controls quit responding if one's fingers slide into this area. *On iPhone and iPad devices, the player cannot create a profile, making it impossible to play multiplayer. However, they can create a profile on certain iPods. *The game was removed from the App Store in 2018. References Category:Call of Duty: Zombies Category:Games